


More than...

by debonairDarling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debonairDarling/pseuds/debonairDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were closer than any of their other friends, closer than any other moirails generally were.  But that was, perhaps, because they were more than just moirails...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than...

“B-but, Nepeta-“

She hushed him softly and sat on his lap, purring happily. His blue flushed face, the nervous sweat beading across forehead, it should have been a turn off…

But it wasn’t.

After all, if she wasn’t repelled by the sweating by now…

She purred louder and nuzzled him gently, causing a soft noise to escape the higher blooded troll.

“W-we mustn’t-“

“Hush, Equi. Just let me.”

“W-what if I harm you-“

“You won’t. I promise.” She kissed his nose softly and took his hands in hers, putting them on her waist. He squeezed as gently as he could, which still made her wince slightly. She’d have bruises tomorrow, but it’d be worth it. Nepeta smiled and cupped his damp face in her tiny hands.

“Do you pity me, Equi?” She asked softly, leaning in close. He only blushed harder, nodding a bit. She grinned and bit at Equius’ lip gently.

“Then kiss me~”

He took a shakey breath and did just that; he’d never been happier to have a low blood in his arms.

Because she was all his in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute drabble, Christmas present for my own moirail.


End file.
